The Big Trip
by EVHDoggettGallo
Summary: After a long week of cases, and paper work, Deputy Director Copper sends the team out on a three day, two night vacation together. This story is rated T for langue, but it's only in one chapter, so younger kids can read it.
1. Chapter 1:Pack Your Bags

Disclaimer: I do not own scorpion. That's all, nothing funny here, just a disclaimer, ohh c'mon, read the story if you want to hear something funny!

AN:Sorry that I haven't been able to write the road trip series that I promised I would write for you guys. I was busy this summer with many camps, my mother was in the hospital, she's better now, and I also spent nearly a month in Richmond VA visiting my baby nephew, and then I met back up with the rest of my family in Williamsburg. School started nearly a month ago, but now it has settled down so, that means that I can get back to writing my stories! I promise that I will have the road trip series started in a little while. This story was supposed to be the first one in the series, but I had so many ideas for it, so I'm going to call it the teaser for the series. I hope that you enjoy this story, and I promise that the road trip series will be posted in a few days to a week.

The whole team is at the garage after a week filled with crazy cases.

Walter is filling out some papers from their last case, Sylvester is cleaning his desk, Toby is with Happy playing a game of poker for the last bag of chips, Paige is scolding her son to eat his breakfast while he wants to work on his software for his college level computer class when, Cabe suddenly emerges from the back of the garage after being on the phone for a while with Deputy Director Cooper.

"I guess someone felt some pity for us."Cabe said walking into the main room with Paige following behind him.

"What do you mean?"Paige asked.

"I just got off the phone with Deputy Director Cooper, and guess where we're going?"Cabe asked the team.

"On another case?"Toby groaned.

"Not even close, we are going to New Jersey for a three day, two night vacation."Cabe announced.

"Vacations are a waste of time, all of what you do is travel for miles for a few days riding on machines that go in a long pointless circle, and walk along a shore just to go back home."Walter stated.

"Well son, I believe that you need a break from all this."Cabe said as he picked up Walter's pile of work."Besides that kid, if we get assigned one more case then my fist is going to go numb in pain from beating up those felons."Cabe continued pointing out his injured hand that was in a brace.

"But Cabe, vacations are pointless and the only child on our team is Ralph and he is a genius as well, so what could he do there?"Walter asked.

"I bet you that he would have fun plus, he gets to miss two days of school."Cabe retaliated.

"Why two?"Walter asked with a confused facial expression.

"One day for the plane ride so that we have two days in the park."Cabe told Walter.

"What park are we going to?"Toby asked with excitement written all over his face.

"Deputy Director Cooper gave us free tickets to Six Flags in New Jersey that she got from her nephew who works there."Cabe replied.

"Six Flags, they have the tallest roller coaster in the northeast, and a safari with real, live, monkeys."Sylvester said, nervously.

"Sylvester, don't worry, there will tons of things you can do there."Paige replied in a soothing tone as she rubbed his back.

"Cabe, I'm not going, I have tons of paperwork that I have to do that Homeland wants in by Monday."Walter stated as he got up and looked Cabe in the eye then looked back down at the papers that Cabe still had tucked under his shoulder without the hand brace.

"Cooper gave you a time extension on that."Cabe replied.

"C'mon Walt, don't be a wuss."Happy said, peering over at Walter and Cabe.

"Walter, it will be me, Ralph, Cabe, and the whole rest of the team together for a whole three days and two nights it will be fun, I promise."Paige said, reassuringly to Walter.

"Okay, I'm in."Walter said.

"Good son."Cabe said patting Walter's back."The Plane leaves tomorrow morning at nine so you better be all packed by then."Cabe said leaving the garage, as was the rest of them were.


	2. Chapter 2:This is Gonna Be one Long Ride

The team is at the airport going through the long line at security.

"Cabe, you work for Homeland so why can't you just flash your badge and walk us past security."Toby argued.

"Because, they'll have to run my badge number, bring up my records and check through them to be sure that I am not a terrorist or a possible one."Cabe claimed.

"But wouldn't it take them a shorter amount of time to go through that than to actually go through security?"Toby asked.

"Fine, but you better not do your thing and look at my records."Cabe replied, sternly.

"Okay."Toby agreed with a grimm smile.

They walked up to the security guard at the security entry point, and Cabe handed the man his badge and said:

"They're with me."He told the guard

The man scanned it, gave it back to him and checked through his records, and cleared him.

"Your clear to go Agent Cabot Gallo."The security guard said as Toby started to burst out laughing.

"I thought that Cabe was a hard enough name to live with, but Cabot, ha, that's even funnier."Toby said, laughing.

"Shut it."Cabe said with anger in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"Well hello Mr Cabot Gallo, would like a side salad or soup Mr Cabot Gallo."Toby mocked in a fake voice."Did the kids in your class call you Cable Box or something?"Toby continued then, began to laugh again as Cabe was about to punch him.

Paige grabbed Cabe's fist then said:

"Just let him have his fun, it will blow over by the time we get on the plane."Paige told him a soothing voice.

Cabe then took a deep breath, sighed and replied:

"Okay."He said calmly.

The team is now on the plane that is about to take off.

"Ohh dear God, the plane is about to take off."Sylvester said, worriedly.

"Don't worry Sylvester, the plane ride will be over before you know it okay, just relax."Paige reassuringly told him.

"Okay, you're right."He replied calmly.

"Cabe, did we have to sit next to Toby?"Water whispered.

"Well, Happy can't stand Toby right now, Paige needs to sit with her son, and Syl so Toby has to sit with us, and believe me, I do not want to be near him right now either son."He answered as he leaned over to quietly talk to Walter.

"Hey Cabe, ohh I mean Cable Box, can we get some peanuts and beer."Toby asked, giggling still even though that was an hour ago.

"Just shut it already, and no!"Cabe almost yelled."And if you call me that one more time, I will rip your head off."He continued in anger leaning over Walter to get in Toby's face.

"Sure, Cabot."Toby said sarcastically then laughed.

Cabe then got up out of his seat and grabbed Toby's shirt then he said:

"Call me Cabot one more time and I will hurt you, got it Tobias."Cabe said in an aggravated tone.

"Okay Cabe, please, let me down."Toby plead.

Cabe then put Toby down and sat back in his seat.

Toby brushed off his shoulder, buckled up, and got his phone out. He put his earbuds, but the volume was still pretty high. He began to sing along in a soft voice to _Van Halen's Panama_. Cabe, and Walter could still hear him, and it was pretty annoying.

"This is gonna be one long flight."Cabe said in a sigh.

"I agree."Walter said then the plane took off.


	3. Chapter 3:Toby, the Wake Up Call

It is the morning and the team is in New Jersey waking up in their hotel rooms.

"Cabe, Cabe, Cabe, c'mon wake up we're hungry and you're the one with Uncle Sam's wallet."Toby said pushing him up and down on Cabe's bed since Ralph said that he wouldn't jump on his bed.

"When did you guys turn into a bunch of kids?"Cabe asked, groggily.

"Since you got the money."Toby replied.

"Guys, what are you doing? Cabe is clearly tired why don't you just get some coffee from downstairs and let Cabe get a little bit more sleep okay?"Paige asked them.

"Okay."Toby replied in an saddened tone.

"Thanks Paige, but I'm already up even though I still feel like crap."Cabe replied getting up from bed.

"Whoa, too much Cable Box."Toby said as Cabe got out of bed.

"Well, I was just about to put these on."Cabe replied as he put on a pair of pajama pants, and an under shirt.

"That's better. Now let's get some food!"Toby said as Cabe rolled his eyes.

They were all in their pajamas still when they went downstairs to get some coffee, and bagels. Happy thought that Toby was crazy since he still wore his hat with his pajamas.

After they finished their coffee, and bagels, they went back to their rooms, and got dressed for the day.

"We're ready to go, Cable Box."Toby said as he walked into Walter, and Cabe's room.

They have to share a room with another person since Homeland would not book six different rooms. Happy was with Toby, Paige was with her son, and Sylvester had a room to himself since, he was a germ freak, and had a snoring problem.

"Would you stop calling me Cable Box already!"Cabe yelled at him in anger.

"It is highly unlikely that you would live that down Cabe."Walter stated.

"Toby, please stop, it's annoying Cabe, and if you continue to call him that he is going to hurt you, and himself, so please stop."Paige told Toby.

"Okay."Toby agreed with a sigh."But it will take some time."Toby continued with a smile.

"If it takes anymore time."Cabe said as he started walking angrily Toby's way.

Paige then stopped Cabe from walking any further as Sylvester cringed, and covered Ralph's eyes, and Happy had a grimm smile stretching ear to ear.

"Cabe, calm down before you do anything that you would regret."Paige told him.

"Yes, it is invalid, and irrational to strike at someone based purely of of emotion."Walter said as he stood near Cabe with his hand on his shoulder.

"Uhh, I would have to go with Walter on this one even though I do not personally believe in what he just said it's just that it's my butt that's on the line."Toby said as he peered over Paige's shoulder to look at Cabe

"Just hit him already Cabe!"Happy yelled.

"Cabe, is this really how you want to start off our vacation? By hitting Toby, and your good fist is the one that's sprained."Paige said then, Cabe sighed.

"Fine, but that kid better shut it or else I am really gonna hit him."Cabe said as Paige took her hand off of his chest, and patted his back

"Can we go now mom?"Ralph asked.

"Yes sweetie."Paige replied with a smile.

Then the team got in the car, and went off to Six Flags.


	4. Chapter 4:Ralph, and Go Carts

When they arrived, Cabe parked the car, and they went inside the park. Once they had gotten past security, they stood at the map, and looked at what they could do that day.

"Sweet, they have a log ride."Toby said.

"I bet that you're too much of a wuss to go on Kingda Ka."Happy teased at Toby.

"Not true."Toby replied in a childish voice.

"You'd probably chicken out the moment we step in line."Happy continued to tease

"Ohh yeah, then let's go on it right now."Toby declared.

"Can we stop at a few other rides first?"Ralph asked.

"Sure thing kiddo."Cabe replied as he ruffled young boy's hair, and smiled down at him.

"What do you want to go on sweetie?"Paige asked her son.

"Can we please go on the go carts?"Ralph asked.

"Okay, they're right on the way to Kingda Ka so we'll stop there."Cabe said.

"Let's go."Walter said then they headed right to the go carts.

When they got there, they handed their stuff to Sylvester, and he held onto them as the rest of them, including Walter, got in line for the go carts.

Once it was their turn, they got into the carts. The race then started.

Happy was in the lead in the beginning then, Walter cut her off. Toby then got up there as well. He bumped into Happy, on purpose.

"Ha ha, gotcha ya."Toby said then stuck his tongue out, and continued driving.

"I have to be more reckless."Happy said then pushed on the pedal as hard as she could.

"Hey Walt, if you could drive off a cliff then, why can't you win this race?"Toby asked as he tried to get ahead of Walter when Happy cut both of them off.

"I have you now."Happy said as she passed them and gained her lead back.

Then, Ralph stated to gain speed, and got ahead of Walter, and Toby.

"Great, now the kid is faster than us."Toby complained as Ralph passed them.

Paige, and Cabe were right behind them with Cabe ahead of Paige.

"Get'em kid."Cabe yelled to Ralph.

Ralph then got ahead of Happy just as he rounded his last lap, and won the race.

When they got off, they all congratulated Ralph on beating Happy, and winning the race.

"How'd you do it?"Happy asked.

"I play a lot of racing games."Ralph replied.

"Now it's time to show Happy you're not a wuss."Cabe said as he patted Toby's back, and smiled.

"It's just a ride that goes in a circle, and has an apex that has a zero gravity feel when you go down from the highest point."Walter stated.

"So you're going on it too?"Toby asked.

"Yes. it's just a ride."Walter replied with a slight chuckle, and a smile.

"Well let's get going before the line gets too long."Cabe said as the team started towards Kingda Ka.


	5. Chapter 5:Conquering King Da Ka

When they arrived, Paige, Sylvester, and Ralph took Toby's hat, and Cabe's sunglasses plus, their wallets, and cell phones, just incase then, the rest of them got in line for the ride.

"If we all want to stay together then Cabe, and I will ride in the third cart, and you guys will ride behind us."Walter stated.

"Okay, let's do this."Happy said with a smile.

Then, after waiting for fifteen minutes, they were next.

Toby began to tremble with fear, and he was getting a bit anxious.

"Are you starting to get scared, wuss?"Happy asked him with a smile.

"Uhh, no, no, I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm cool. See, all chill."Toby replied with fear, and anxiety written all over his voice.

"You don't sound chill to me."Cabe commented.

"It's just a ride, you have higher odds of dying while you are waiting as a posed to actually dying on the ride itself."Walter stated.

"We know kid, but it's just the anxiety of the ride, it's supposed to be exceratitling, and part of it's fear."Cabe told Walter.

"Yeah, what he said."Toby replied still scared.

"Please take a step back as the next train pulls in."The announcer said as the next set of seats pulled in.

The other group got out of their seats and the team members that were going on stepped back.

"Looks like it's our turn kids."Cabe said with a smile, and Happy smiled back.

"Ohh dear God."Toby said as a shiver went down his spine.

"You're actually shivering."Happy said as she began to laugh.

"You sure you want to do this kiddo?"Cabe asked Toby.

"Be quite Cable Box. I'm just as much of a man as you are."Toby said as Cabe clenched his fists when he said Cable Box.

"You may step on the ride once the gates open."The announcer said then the gates opened, and they got on the ride.

"Wow, you are actually doing this."Happy said to Toby.

"Ya know once you put that thing over you, there's no turnin' back."Cabe told Toby with a grimm smile.

"I know, but I want to do this."Toby said then put the harness over him.

"Please keep your hands, feet, and arms in the ride at all times, and keep your head back. Enjoy the ride."The announcer said then, started the ride.

"Ohh dear God, ohh dear God, ohh dear God."Toby nearly cried as the ride started.

"Ha, you're getting scared already."Happy said.

The ride started out slow, but then it stopped.

"Ohh no, did the ride break down?"Toby asked, scared.

"Relax kid, it's gonna be…"Cabe said then was cut off when the ride started back up, but got faster."Holy shit!"Cabe yelled when it got faster.

"Sweet!"Happy yelled.

Then, they reached the apex, and the ride stopped. They had no clue when it would go down, four hundred fifty-six feet in the air.

"Ho-ly shit."Cabe slowly said in awe as he looked down at the ground below him.

"Yes, we are high up in the atmosphere."Walter said as he looked down as well.

"I would not look down kid."Cabe told Toby.

Then, Toby did exactly what you do when you're told not look down, he looked down.

"Ohh crap, I looked down."Toby said then looked back up.

Paige, Ralph, and Sylvester were right below them, and saw that it was them.

Sylvester covered his eyes as Paige happily waved to them, and Ralph waved to them as well, even though he knew they couldn't see them.

"I know Toby."Happy said as she glared over at him then, back down at little people that looked ants down below.

They held on tightly to their harnesses, and all looked down, at the ground that was four hundred fifty-six feet below them.

Then, the gears started to move.

"We're about to go down."Happy said.

"Can we just stay up here, forever?"Toby asked.

"No, we have no food source, or other means to live by."Walter said.

Then, the ride started down.

"Ohh shit."Cabe yelled as the ride started down.

They then went down faster than before when they went up.

They first went strait down then spiraled towards the ground.

"Ohh God."Toby screamed as he went down.

"Whoa, this is one crazy ride."Happy said.

"Yeah, this is one crazy son of a bitch."Cabe added.

"It's just basic mechanics."Walter replied.

"Whatever Walt."Toby said.

They then went up a little bit then back down.

The ride then started to slow down then finally, it was over.

"Finally, it's over, I did it."Toby said in excitement.

"I can't believe you actually did it."Happy told Toby.

"Yeah I know, me neither."Toby replied.

Walter started breathing heavily, and was a bit scared by the ride, but wouldn't admit it.

"Whoa, I can't believe we all just did it."Cabe said, breathing heavily, just like the rest of them.

"Let's do it again!"Toby declared.

"Ohh, hell no, we ain't gonna go on that son of bitch again kid."Cabe told Toby then they both began to laugh.

When they both calmed down a bit Toby asked.

"Why not Cable Box? Are you scared to go on it again?"Toby said in an intimidating voice.

"I'm not scared, I just don't wanna have two heart attacks in a day."Cabe replied."And remember what I said about callin' me Cable Box?"He asked with anger written all over his voice.

"Fine."Toby replied with a frown.

They then pulled back into the station, and got off the ride.


	6. Chapter 6:The Aftermath, Without Math

Cabe, Walter, Toby, and Happy walked back to the rest of the team that was waiting for them.

"So, how was the ride?"Paige asked.

"It was amazing, that was the best thing that I ever did!"Toby excitedly said.

"Good for you, were you guys scared at all?"Paige asked.

"Ohh, he was as scared as hell."Cabe told Paige with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"No I wasn't."Toby said in a child like voice.

"You were screaming, ohh dear God the whole time."Happy said with a smile.

"What about you, Walter, did you get scared?"Paige asked him.

"No, I do not feel fear."Walter stated.

"Then why were you breathing heavily after the ride?"Cabe asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhh, that was an effect of the moment of anti gravity, and the altitude."Walter quickly responded.

"Okay son, but it's fine if you were scared, we all were, it's just a part of life."Cabe told him.

"Thank you for informing me of that."Walter replied with his eyes not focused on Cabe at all.

They then went to get lunch, and after lunch they went to a bird show, and rode a few more rides. Then, it was time to leave.

On their way home, the team went out to dinner, and to see a movie.

When they back to their hotel rooms, it was past eleven at night so, they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:Is This A Dream?

"Cabe, Cabe, Cabe."Walter said as he lightly shook the older man.

Cabe shifted in his bed, and looked at his alarm clock.

"It better be good if you're wakin' me up at three in the morning."Cabe said as he sat up in his bed, still with his covers on.

"I heard a disturbing noise."Walter stated.

He was standing right in front of Cabe, and had the innocent face of a child.

"You mean to tell me that you're wakin' me up, early in the morning, because you heard a noise!"Cabe almost yelled, but then he realized that there were people in the other rooms next to theirs.

"Well, it sound as if it were a bomb."Walter replied.

Cabe sighed, stood up then said:

"I'll get my pants on, and check it out."He responded.

Then Cabe got his blue pajama pants on, walked out to the balcony with Walter, and they stared out at the fire, and destruction of Jackson New Jersey.

"Son of a bitch."Cabe said in awe.

"It must've been a rather large bomb that caused this much destruction."Walter stated.

"I'll go wake up the other team members."Cabe said as he walked off the balcony, and back into their room.

Walter stood out on the balcony for a little while longer then, he walked back into the room.

He was surprised that Cabe hadn't come back with the rest of the team yet, so he decided to wake up some of them too.

He walked out into the hallway, and headed for Paige, and Ralph's room then, suddenly, it all went black.


	8. Chapter 8:Dead or Alive

He stood there, in the hallway for a moment, to soak it all in then, he started walking forward into the darkness.

He continued until he saw a figure in the distance. He walked closer to it then he noticed that it was a man.

Walter approached the man. It was still dark, so he couldn't make out a face quiet yet, but he knew from the body structure that it was a man.

"Hey Walter old pal."The man said.

"Who are you?"Walter asked.

"Just an old friend, seeking revenge."The man replied.

Then, the light came on in the area of the room that they were in.

Walter looked down, and realized that now he was sitting in an old wooden chair.

He was constricted by rope tied to each of his wrists, and a leather belt on his chest.

He looked up at the man that was facing him and realized who it was, Mark Collins.

"Collins."Walter said in awe under his breath.

Collins smiled, and looked back at Walter.

"Yes it's me Walter. Do you know why I kidnapped you?"He asked.

"In order to seek revenge which is illogical since this is based clearly on emotion."Walter stated.

"Ohh Walter, always denning your capability to feel emotions at any opportunity you receive."Collins said with a grimm smile as he rolled his eyes.

"That is due to how geniuses always state facts, and I am a genius."Walter replied.

"I know, I worked with you for years then, you kicked me off the team, treated me as if I were an old piece of trash."Collins angrily said as he pushed Walter in his chair."Well look at what this old piece of trash is capable of Walter. I kidnapped you."Collins said with accomplishment written all over his voice.

"If you believe that moving the chair that I am seated in will cause me become upset then you are wrong."Walter stated.

"Well, I believe that this would."Collins said as a single beam of light shined upon two other people that were constricted the same way as Walter.

The figures looked at Walter, and he knew who they were the minute he laid eyes upon them, Cabe, and Paige.

"Cabe, Paige?"Walter said in a confused voice as he looked over at them.

Then before they could respond, the beam of light disappeared, and it was just Walter, and Collins again.

"So, did you feel anything?"Collins asked Walter.

"I just have a question."Walter stated.

"Shoot for it."Collins replied.

"Why did you kidnap them as well?"Walter asked.

"I thought you would feel something, seeing your father figure, and girlfriend kidnapped, by me. But I guess I was wrong. Or was I?"Collins said as he gazed over at Walter from the short distance that he was standing at from him.

"Yes, your theory was wrong, or disproved."Walter stated.

"You did feel something. I heard it in your voice. You were both shocked, and scared. Worried that I would kill them."Collins said.

"No, uhh, I wasn't."Walter quickly said.

"You were."Collins replied, shocked.

"No, I was not scared, worried, or shocked, I saw this move coming."Walter said.

"Too bad, because you did have a reason to be scared."Collins replied with an evil smile.

"Scared of what?"Walter asked.

"Scared, that I would kill them."Collins said as he held up a gun.

The beam of light came back.

Cabe, and Paige looked over at looked over at them, and a shiver went down their spines.

Collins then fired, first at Paige then at Cabe. The bullets hit them in the forehead, and they died on impact.

Walter cried out:

"No."He said as loud as he could."They're gone."He said in a near whisper in disbelief."They're gone."He continued as a tear went down his face."They're gone."He continued.


	9. Chapter 9:Dreams, Without Sammy Hagar

Walter is lying in bed, and Cabe is lightly shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"No, no, they're gone, no, no, they're gone."Walter continued to say to himself.

"Kid, c'mon, wake up, hey Walter, Walter, get up."Cabe said as he continued to lightly shake Walter.

Walter fluttered his eyes open then looked over at his alarm clock which read: _3:01_

He then sat up in his bed, and looked over at Cabe.

"Why did you wake me at three in the morning?"He asked.

"You were having a bad dream."Cabe replied as he sat down on the bed.

"Ohh."Walter said then looked down at his lap.

"I heard you yelling then you started moving around frantically, and later you started saying:no, no, they're gone, no, no, they're gone. What was that all about son?"Cabe worriedly asked.

"It was just a dream, it's over now."Walter said then began to lie back down.

Cabe stuck his arm out behind the younger man, and stopped him from lying back down.

"May I please get back to sleep?"Walter asked.

"First, tell me about the dream then, I will let you get back to sleep."Cabe told him in a stern a voice.

"Fine."Walter said as he sat back up in his bed.

He then explained the whole dream to Cabe, and every event that occurred in it.

Cabe listened to his whole story.

"Finally I saw the blood dripping down from your's, and Paige's foreheads, and watched it go on to your laps, and then, you woke me up."Walter finished then looked Cabe in the eye.

He had spent that whole conversation without looking Cabe in the eye.

He had just either stared straight ahead of him or at his lap.

"Okay, I am finished, so goodnight."Walter said as he started to lie back down when Cabe, yet again, stuck his arm out right behind the younger man preventing him from lying back down.

"Walter, son, I'm here for you, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you. If you want this conversation to be private, then whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. It's just two guys talkin', okay son?"Cabe said to Walter as he took a seat in Walter's bed, and Walter sat up against the headboard.

"I do not comprehend what you just said."Walter replied.

Cabe looked Walter in the eye.

His eyes were filled emotion, and Walter did not understand why.

Cabe then looked back down at the ground, and sighed. He then looked back up at Walter and said:

"Walter, what I meant by that is you, and I can say anything to each other, and this conversation will be between the both of us, and no one else."Cabe told him as Walter tried to study him.

"I understand."Walter replied.

"Now son, did that dream make you feel anything?"Cabe asked.

"Uhh, no."Walter said as he tried to find pockets to put his hands in, but then he remembered that he was wearing only his underwear, so he put his hands back on the bed.

"Walter, you can tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone this. I swear on Amanda's grave that I will never speak of this conversation to anyone."Cabe told Walter in a reassuring voice.

Walter then knew at that moment that Cabe was serious. He knew that when Cabe swore over his daughter's grave that he would follow through with his promises.

He knew that he was a suspect Cabe was interrogating, that this was Cabe being a father to him.

"Dad, I was scared."Walter told him.

Cabe then looked into Walter's eyes. Walter had just called him dad. Cabe was shocked, and he noticed that tears were forming in the younger man's eyes.

"I was afraid that I would lose you."Walter said as he began to breath heavily, and tears began to rush down his face.

Walter put his hand over his eyes, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I, I, didn't want to lose you."Walter continued.

Walter then started to cry, uncontrollably.

Cabe put his arms around Walter, and Walter put his head on Cabe's shoulder, and cried.

Cabe started rubbing Walter's back, and brushed his hand through his hair.

"It's okay son. I won't leave you."Cabe said to him in a soothing voice as he placed a gentle kiss on Walter's head.

Walter continued cry on Cabe's shoulder then, he lifted his head up, and looked up at Cabe who still had his arm on his back.

The tears began to slow down, and Walter wiped his eyes with his hands.

"Son, I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what, and that I love you Walt, and I mean it."Cabe told him.

He continued to rub Walter's back, and then he gave Walter a hug. Walter hugged him back.

Cabe moved his arm so that he could see Walter, but Walter was still in his arms.

"That dream that you had was trying to tell you that you should come to reality with your emotions like what you're doing right now, and to let the people who love you, and care about you help you while we're here."Cabe said in a soothing tone.

Walter wiped the tears from his eyes, and then sat back up against the headboard.

Cabe looked into Walter's eyes, and smiled a comforting smile at him.

"Thank you for that Cabe."Walter said as he put the covers back over his legs.

"You're welcome son."Cabe replied with a half smile.

"And I am sorry for that, me crying and all."Walter said, uncomfortably.

"That's what I'm here for kid."Cabe said."I just have one question."He told him.

"Okay."Walter said.

"Why did you call me dad back there?"Cabe asked.

Walter looked at him with a questionable face.

He thought that when he called Cabe dad that it was all in his head. He didn't know that Cabe had heard him.

"Uhh, it was a mistake, I'm sorry."Walter replied, awkwardly.

"It's okay son, I know you think of me as a father, and I think of you as my son. When Amanda died, I thought that I would never be a father again, but then you came back, and I knew that I could be a father again."Cabe said with a smile.

"Thank you, dad."Walter replied with a smile.

Cabe gave Walter a hug, and Walter hugged him back.

They hugged for a while then broke out of it.

"Are you still not going to inform anyone of this conversation?"Walter asked.

"No son, I'm not going to tell anyone what we talked about."Cabe told him."I made a promise, and I do not break my promises."Cabe responded as he looked Walter in the eye so he knew that he was serious.

"Okay Cabe."Walter said.

"Now, get some sleep kid, Toby's gonna be here in a few hours to get us up."Cabe said as he rubbed Walter's thigh, and got up from his bed.

"Yes, I am tired."Walter replied then he lied down and shifted around to get comfortable.

"Good night Walt."Cabe said as he lied back down in his bed, and turned the lights out.

"Good night dad."Walter said then they fell asleep.

AN:Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Just leave a comment about where you want the team to go next, and I promise that I will come out with road trip series soon!


End file.
